


The other talk

by Startanewdream



Series: Jily Lives AU [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Feels, Good Parent Lily Evans Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Mild Smut, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startanewdream/pseuds/Startanewdream
Summary: Ginny’s happy moment with Harry turns awkward when his mother catches them.(A prequel/sequel to The Talk 2.0)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lily Evans Potter & Ginny Weasley
Series: Jily Lives AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116542
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	The other talk

**Author's Note:**

> For @Jilyjilyjily and @prettyflores that requested this moment, and for @madhulika18 that wanted more Jily views of Harry and Ginny after the war. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Warning for mild very soft smut.

When Ginny was six, she broke out in her family’s broom shed, chose a random broom and though she had never done it before, she took flight. She fell ten seconds later, almost breaking her arm, but it didn’t matter. Those ten seconds in the air had been the happiest of her life until then; she had felt free, exhilarated, somewhat powerful. She  _ could fly _ , despite what her brothers teased her about.

She’d thought that nothing would make her feel happier, but then Harry had kissed her and Ginny had updated her lists of favourite things in the world. 

Harry made her feel exhilarated and powerful and like she could do anything, even when they were closed together, his arms around her in a way that Ginny couldn’t escape easily if she tried to. She supposed she should feel claustrophobic, without air, but there was only freedom in kissing Harry - freedom and that warmth inside her, the blood pumping furiously in her veins and the shivers through her body as Harry’s lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking the skin there just as he knew she liked.

A part of her felt marvelled at the fact that he still remembered, even though it was one year since the golden sunlit days of the first part of their relationship, when they’d enjoy any free time they had on empty classrooms, isolated places on the grounds, or, even once, on a broom cupboard.

Maybe, just like her, Harry could not stop thinking about their time together even when he was off on that quest of his.

A moan escaped her lips and Harry laughed lowly - Ginny could feel the laugh on her skin just by the change of his breath and she had a mind of calling him a prat, but then he moved to the place just below her ear and all thoughts were gone, replaced by her need to stretch her neck and give him more space.

Sooner than she would like, his lips were looking for hers and Ginny returned his kiss, letting her hands roam freely through his chest, scraping at the edge of his shirt until she lifted it as much as she could, feeling his naked torso, the soft hair on his chest. Harry attended her silent request, stopping the kiss just so he could take out his shirt entirely.

Ginny had seen this chest before, but she felt she could never really get used to that new scar over his heart; her eyes met Harry’s - he looked apprehensive, as always, so she pulled him back to her, kissing him with as much energy as she could, her hands dancing around his torso, willing him to understand she didn’t care about his new scar anymore than for the others he had - just like she never cared for the one on his forehead.

When they were snogging like that, she wanted him to feel only like a normal guy kissing his normal girlfriend on the normal bed of his room.

‘This looks a bit unfair’, he whispered against her lips.

‘Hmmm?’

‘I have one less piece of cloth’.

She giggled, stopping the kiss to lay on the bed, while Harry moved just a little away, taking in the sight of her. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, so Ginny thought his vision was suffering, but his eyes sparkled, much greener than usual. Ginny watched him back, admiring the way his lips were swollen from kissing her, his skin darker and flushed.

'I can't help if I am smarter', she teased. 'It's only up to you how much cloth I wear'.

There was a flash of desire on his eyes, but Harry's hands were careful as he rolled to her side, looking very patient as he started to open the buttons of the shirt Ginny had carefully chosen that day for that effect. His eyes didn't really leave her face until he finished open her shirt and she took it off.

And then his eyes fell to her chest and they shone darker still.

Ginny felt her heart beating faster than ever. It was not the first time he'd seen her like that - thanks to a combination of Invisibility Cloak, late night trip and an open classroom in the third floor of Hogwarts -, but ever since then had been scars from her year at Hogwarts and still some faded marks from the battle. Despite knowing how he felt for her, there was always this nervousness as Harry contemplated her body - too many what-ifs and insecurities and -

'Merlin, you are beautiful', he whispered, his voice shaking with evident want and Ginny felt the seeds of doubt being pushed to the farthest place of her mind.

She bit her lips, giving him a lopsided smile, and took her hands away from Harry's body enough to take out her bra.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt her own desire raising even more as she saw Harry admiring her naked chest, his eyes burning brightly as he contemplated her breasts.

'Ginny, you -', but he was obviously at loss for words. 

She put her hands around his neck, burying them on his dark hair, and Harry obliged her request once more, lowering his head and kissing the top of her breast, softly, as if tasting her. She arched her back, breathing heavily, until her breath caught as he rolled his tongue over her nipple.

'Do it again', she asked, her hands grasping his hair, and now Harry placed his mouth all over her nipple, sucking it lightly, and Ginny didn't mind moaning this time.

But she needed more.

She put her hands over his chest, stopping him, and Harry let out a cry of despair when he broke away. She ignored it, concentrating on changing places with him. Harry grinned when he understood what she meant, sitting on the bed and helping to place her on his lap, his hand just above the curve of her arse, holding her.

Ginny suddenly wished she was wearing a skirt instead of her jeans.

She kissed him on the lips once more, enjoying that sweet intoxicating taste that was so Harry, but it was not enough - and Harry seemed to think the same, because he broke away first, lowering his head once more in search of her breast while he raised a free hand to touch her other. 

And then she moved on his lap, enjoying the friction of the jeans, until she felt  _ Harry _ . It was not the first time she'd felt him hard during their snogging sessions - but that had been at Hogwarts, and not on his bed in his empty house.

That thought sent a wave of adrenaline through her, filling her with  _ ideas. _ Her heart beat impossibly quicker and Ginny felt like that time she first took flight - slightly afraid and close to something that knew it could be really good if only she tried to.

Her hands were trembling, but she took them out of his neck to lower them to his waistband, opening the button of his jeans.

'Gin…', it was a warning and a challenge and a pleading.

She could ignore the first one and fully accepted the other two. Harry let out a moan, loud and painful and full of pleasure, as she traced him, even though it was over his trousers and she had a mind of somewhat returning the pleasure he was making her feel…

'Hey!'

It was the instinct of always running when her mother cried like that that made Ginny jump and break away from Harry, her hands automatically grabbing the first cloth she found - his shirt - to cover herself.

But when she turned around, it wasn't her mother. Of course not, they weren't in her house.

It was Lily Potter, her green eyes as dark as Ginny had seen on Harry before, though she would never mistake the fury on Lily's face now.

'What do you think you are doing?'

'I -'

Ginny was usually very good at thinking under stress, but there were no words for her now.

At her side, Harry looked from her to his mother with a frown.

'What does it look?', he asked, sounding annoyed.

'Like someone lied to me about spending the day studying at home', Lily replied, equally upset.

'Mom - you knew Ginny was coming'.

'For dinner, you said. If that's what you are doing alone on the house -'

'I am in my bedroom!'

'Which is still in  _ my house _ , in case you haven't noticed'.

'Lily', Ginny called, trying for her nicest voice, though it didn't seem to help. Lily turned to her without any shadow of a smile. 'I - we are so sorry, we just lost the notion of… of time'.

'No, we are not sorry', Harry disagreed, and Ginny fought back a grimace. He wasn't helping. 'We were doing nothing wrong, the door was  _ closed  _ and if I could have any privacy at all -'

'You can choose your own privacy when you have your place', replied Lily, her words hissed. 'And right now, I expect you downstairs to start dinner. And -'

'I am not a child - you can't really -'

'I expect you to be wearing your clothes when you leave this room', Lily cut him, making him flush, and she turned in her heels to leave the room, making sure the door was left ajar.

Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and, making sure there was no way she could have been seen, she returned Harry's shirt, taking her own things. Harry was crossing his arms, looking annoyed, and he just blinked when Ginny raised and offered him her hand.

'Harry?'

'What are you doing?'

'Going downstairs to start dinner?'

He pressed his lips.

'You don't have to - she can't just tell us what to do like if we are kids -'

'She is your mom', Ginny said calmly. 'She gets to tell you what to do'.

'I am not a child she can just ground - I’m an  _ adult  _ now -'

‘Well, I’m not’, Ginny noted, her voice teasing, but Harry didn’t smile.

‘She is not your mother’.

_ No,  _ Ginny thought,  _ she is just the mother of my boyfriend.  _ Much worse.

'Come on, Harry. Let’s not make this worse, please?’

Harry was still grimacing, but he took her hand. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him when he ignored the shirt she had returned to him, going chest-naked to the kitchen, and Ginny could not question his intentions when Lily entered the kitchen too and saw him like that.

Her lips were pressed thin, in a line that would make Professor McGonagall very proud, Ginny thought.

But despite her obvious annoyance, there was a hard decided look on Lily's face, and Ginny knew she would talk to Harry later - considering what she had caught them doing (or almost doing), Ginny had a fair idea of what it would be discussed and she was pretty sure she didn't want to be part of it.

She could never look Lily and James on the face again if she had to endure them giving them a sex talk.

'I will be going', she said quickly, just as they finished putting the pie in the oven.

'No', Harry's angry expression broke into a pout. 'Don't go, we will watch some movie or - I am sorry for how we broke off things -'

'Hey, it's ok', she assured him, not daring to hug him in the eyesight of Lily. 'I will see you tomorrow'.

There was a loud cough and Ginny blushed just as Harry frowned at his mother once again.

'During the family lunch', she added loudly. 'With everyone. Not hidden. Fully clothed'.

Harry didn't seem to rejoice in this fact much.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?', he replied, and there was another cough from the door of the kitchen, where Lily was casually leaning, her face sober.

Ginny sighed. These two were too stubborn to their own good sometimes.

'See you later', she said, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek; but Harry turned his face, his lips capturing hers rather hungrily, in a way that would have let Ginny dizzy if she didn't know he was doing it just to upset his mother. She broke away, shaking her head at him. 'You are mean, Potter', she whispered, entering the fireplace and letting herself vanish in the middle of green flames.

* * *

There were a lot of things Ginny meant to do, but being in the kitchen alone with Lily Potter was not one of them - at least not for a few days, until she was sure that story was well past them. She would even endure James and Sirius taking the mickey out of it, just so it was clear to everyone that being caught snogging Harry in his room was water under the bridge.

Well, not everyone. She would rather her parents - and brothers, for good measure - didn't know _ever_.

And Ginny couldn't help herself to be tense anytime she saw her parents talking to James and Lily, even though everyone seemed normal. Harry had been much happier when she saw him that afternoon, kissing her softly in the lips like nothing had happened the day before.

Ginny envied him in that.

'Could you take the treacle tart to the garden?', Lily asked her distractedly.

'Yes, Mrs. Potter', she answered without thinking, and Lily turned to her with an expression Ginny didn't wait to understand.

She took the treacle tart, but before she could leave the kitchen, Lily stopped in front of her. Ginny bit her lip, glancing briefly at Lily; she looked more concerned than upset, but Ginny couldn't be sure.

'Ginny', Lily started, her voice softer than the day before. 'I didn't mean to scare you yesterday'.

Ginny put the treacle tart back on the table, before turning to Lily, careful not to show any emotion.

'I wasn't'.

'You sort of run away, and Harry -'

'He thought it was your fault', Ginny guessed, half-amused with Harry's concern for her. 'No, I just figured that… maybe you needed to talk to Harry alone about... things'.

'You are smart, aren't you?'

'Clearly not enough', Ginny mumbled, not sure how to deal with Lily's apparently good mood. 'If we got caught -'

'Oh, I truly don't want you two to get caught again', Lily agreed, shuddering. 'But we… we talked to Harry. Set some rules just so nothing of sorts happens again'. 

Ginny nodded, somberly.

'And… well, I won't share this with your parents'.

There was a rather knowing tone on Lily's voice, and Ginny blinked at her, surprised.

'You won't?'

'I won't betray your secrets. And I am  _ sorry _ for how I reacted yesterday. It was a little overwhelming'.

'No, it's me who should ask sorry, I shouldn't -'

'You are young and in love and… I know how it feels. I should not have got so….'

'Upset?', Ginny suggested tentatively. 'Angrier than Mom that time Harry and Ron stole a car?'

Lily laughed.

'So _maternal_ , yeah. I just forget sometimes Harry is old now - you will understand when you have your own kids'.

'Oh, no', she sighed, then she flushed. 'I mean, I don't think of kids yet, so please let's not -'

'That's fine, 'cause I don't want grandchildren just yet either', Lily interrupted her, with a smile. Then Lily looked away carefully. 'But - if you want to talk about it - potions or stuff - I don't know if you talked to Molly -'

'No! I mean, Mom talked to me, you know, the basics, but you don't have to worry. I… I talk to Hermione about it and trust me, she knows more than enough about the theory'.

Lily looked to the garden, an amused smile on her face.

'Just theory?', she repeated, watching Ron and Hermione talking to each other, his arms around her waist as they enjoyed the summer day.

Ginny kept her face neutral. She wouldn't betray Hermione's secrets.

'Well, I am glad there is someone you can talk to', Lily added, and Ginny believed in her. 'In any case, whatever you want to talk about - school, or any worry, or even complain about Harry -, I am here'.

'Thanks, Lily'.

Lily beamed at her, and just like when Harry grinned like that, Ginny felt compelled to beam back.

'And  _ please _ , don't ever call me Mrs. Potter again'.

Ginny laughed and, together, they returned to the backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
